


Nightfall

by dannyphantomyeetme



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, dumb boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannyphantomyeetme/pseuds/dannyphantomyeetme
Summary: At age seventeen, Tucker and Danny are still having sleepovers.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Tucker Foley
Comments: 9
Kudos: 129





	Nightfall

**Author's Note:**

> Guys can and should have sleepovers, however I know for a fact some teenage boys thinks they shouldn't, so that's where that thought process comes from.

You’re not supposed to still have sleepovers at age seventeen. Not when you’re guys, anyway.

Well, that’s according to other people, but what do they know? Anyway, Tucker’s willing to risk his reputation (with the one friend they have, that is, and Sam really doesn’t care) for the comfort of sharing a bed with his best friend. They’ve done so since they were eight years old, and Tucker never sleeps better than when he’s got Danny less than an arm’s length away. Danny’s skin is always semi-chilly, and he doesn’t look as tired in his sleep as he does during the day.

Tucker feels bad for him: he’s spread too thin between school, his ever-diminishing social life, and his Phantom duties. Right now, there’s a still-healing scratch on his chin that looks like it might scar. Danny rubs at it absent-mindedly as he reads something on his phone, his back against the headboard of Tucker’s bed.

“What’re you staring at?” he asks, without looking in Tucker’s direction.

Tucker doesn’t look away.

“Nothing.”

Danny puts down his phone and turns his eyes on Tucker, a mischievous smile turning up the corners of his mouth.

At night, hiding away in Tucker’s room, things are different. It’s the closest Danny ever looks to the boy he was before the accident.

“Do I have something on my face?”

“Yeah, you have this big barf-stain- Wait, that’s just your face. Neverm _i_ _ii-_ ”

Danny grabs a pillow and flings it at Tucker before he can finish his sentence. Tucker laughs, grabbing the pillow and throwing it back so it lands in Danny’s lap.

Danny looks so relaxed right now. It’s rare to see him like this. He’s wearing a too-big red shirt that’s hanging off his skinny frame and his hair’s a mess, but the real comfort is in his eyes. They don’t look as alert as they usually do, and there’s not a trace of Phantom-green in them.

Tucker’s staring.

Danny seems to notice and chuckles, shaking his head a little.

“Seriously, dude. You’re acting weird. What’s up?” he asks.

Tucker doesn’t know how to answer.

“You okay?” Danny presses, raising a brow.

Tucker nods.

“Yeah,” he says. “I was just thinking.”

“About?”

“Stuff,” Tucker says. He lays down on his back and stares at the ceiling. “Ghosts.”

“Nuh-uh,” Danny says. He slides down so he’s laying next to Tucker, turning on his side to look at him. Tucker hopes the flush on his cheeks isn’t too apparent. “We’re not doing that. It’s my night off.”

“You sure Dani’s okay on her own?” Tucker asks.

“Definitely,” Danny says. “Besides, she’s not _entirely_ alone. Mom and dad are on stand-by.”

“Okay, okay.” Tucker rolls so he’s facing Danny as well. “I’ll quit talking about it now.”

“Don’t worry.”

Danny’s hand twitches, and then he reaches out and wraps an arm around Tucker’s waist. He’s always been touchy-feely. He’s a cuddler. But this feels different somehow. 

Deliberate.

“What’re you doing?” Tucker asks.

“Nothing,” Danny says softly.

His thumb traces a pattern along Tucker’s hip, and Tucker shivers.

When the heck did he fall in love with Danny?

He wakes up sometime later without really remembering going to sleep. His room is dark, so one of them must have turned out the lights, but Danny doesn’t look like he’s moved at all. His arm’s around Tucker’s waist, his face pressed to the crook of his neck.

He’s fast asleep.

Tucker takes a deep breath.

“Hmm?” Danny hums, either more awake than Tucker thought or just reacting to the movement of Tucker’s chest.

Tucker reaches up to pull his hand through Danny’s hair softly.

“Nothing,” he whispers. “Go back to sleep.”

“Kay…” Danny says, definitely more awake than Tucker thought.

But he doesn’t go back to sleep. He tilts his head up and opens his eyes, blinking at Tucker. In the dark, even while human-blue, his eyes seem to glow.

There’s so little space between their faces. Tucker could kiss Danny right now. He’d barely have to move to do it.

Danny’s one step ahead of him.

Tucker's never kissed anyone before, though not for lack of trying. It's messy and kinda wet and very awkward, maybe because he wasn't prepared for it. Their teeth clack together at one point, but Danny doesn't seem to mind.

When they pull away, Tucker can only make a questioning noise in the back of his throat. He doesn’t know what to say, doesn’t know what to do now that they’ve crossed this line.

Danny’s less unsure about it.

“Wanted to do that for a while,” he whispers.

Tucker nods. “Yeah- I- Okay.”

“Yeah?” Danny smiles.

“Yeah… But-”

Danny frowns, and Tucker wants to suck that word back up inside and pretend he never said it. Still, he has to know.

“I thought you… and Sam?”

“Maybe when we were like, fourteen,” Danny says, rolling his eyes. “When we were both pretending to be straight.”

“Both?”

“I- Yeah?” Danny seems confused. “Sam’s super gay. And obviously I’m, y’know. I’m _here_. So.” He sits up, and Tucker follows his example, not wanting the ghost boy to get too far away from him.

He’s worried, suddenly, that this is all some kind of dream. What if Danny’s gonna just fade away into nothing?

“So none of us are straight, then,” Tucker says, because he has to say something. “Figures.”

There’s a pause. Tucker reaches out for Danny’s hand and laces their fingers together. Danny untenses, shifts closer to press his face against Tucker’s shoulder again. His shoulders shake with laughter.

"Yeah, Tuck," he says, looking up at Tucker again. "Figures."

Tucker leans down this time to press a kiss to Danny's lips. It's already a little less awkward. They'll have to practice more.


End file.
